


Disaster Lesbians

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [14]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: High school AU where Kathrine and Sarah are pining after each other and just need a little push.





	Disaster Lesbians

High school sucked. But, Sarah thought, high school was slightly better when there was a cute girl sitting next to her scribbling in a notebook. Katherine mumbled something quietly and scribbled out a sentence. Her hair was falling in her face and it looked like she had gotten maximum two hours of sleep last night. Sarah knew she was supposed to be studying for the science test she was taking in four hours. Katherine let out a little hum of pride as she wrote out a new paragraph. Whatever she was going to fail he science test anyway.

“Sarah” Katherine snapped her fingers in front of Sarah’s face. “Are you paying attention”

Sarah jumped and shook the Katherine focused fog out of her mind “What?”

Katherine smirked adorably and poked Sarah’s forehead “You’ve been on the same page for 45 minutes”

“Oh,” Sarah looked down to see that her book was not only still on the first page, it was also falling off her lap. “That’s not right”

“Not really” Katherine smiled and flipped to the front cover of the book. “Mrs. Corbalts science test?”

“Yeah” Sarah was distracted by Katherine’s leg that was pressed against hers. “Science…”

“It’s not too bad I took it first hour” Katherine promised. She flipped to one of the pages in the middle of the chapter. “As long as you know this stuff you’ll be fine”

“Thanks Kath” Sarah scanned the page and found most of the vocabulary words she was supposed to be learning.

“No problem” Katherine’s voice was light and airy as she dug through her school bag. She frowned and opened a couple of other pockets “I think I have to go. I don’t have my laptop and I need to turn in this article before newspaper ends”

“I should probably go too” Sarah stuffed the unread book into her bag and threw it over her shoulder “Thanks for sitting with me”  _Even if my crush kept me from getting any work done._

“Bye Sarah!” Katherine called she rushed out of the library.

∞∞∞

“Now are you going to tell me why you frantically texted me in the middle of second hour?” Crutchie was sitting cross legged on Davey’s bed scrolling through the multiple text messages Sarah had sent throughout the day.

“Wait” Sarah leaned back on the desk chair and watched the door “Davey! Hurry up!”

Davey hurried through the door holding water and a bowl of popcorn “I’m coming” He rolled his eyes and put the popcorn and water glasses on his bedside table. Crutchie pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed and leaned against Davey’s shoulder.

“Where’s number three?” Sarah asked pointing between them.

Crutchie stuck out his tongue “Jack is talking to Katherine”

Crutchie, Jack and Davey started dating freshman year after being inseparable for the entire time they’d know each other. They were perfect together, all their personalities balanced out. Crutchie’s kindness and people skills, Jack’s recklessness and Davey’s logic led to them being an unstoppable team. Sarah couldn’t even tell Kath she liked her.

“Are you actually going to tell us what happened?” Davey asked. Sarah had refused to actually tell them anything until they were both there.

“I’m in love” Sarah complained “Katherine is beautiful and amazing”

“We know” Crutchie reminded her. “You’ve told us five times in the past week”

“No I have not” Sarah argued. She was positive it had only been four times.

“Sure” Davey looked unconvinced. “Why can you just tell her?”

“No” Sarah spun the desk chair “What if she says no and it ruins our friendship?”

“It won’t ruin your friendship” Crutchie promised. He reached over Davey to take some popcorn before sitting back next to Davey.

“Even if she says no you’ll still be friends” Davey promised. “Just talk to her”

Sarah’s phone buzzed and she leaned back to grab it off the desk. “It’s Kath” She unlocked the phone and almost missed the look Davey and Crutchie exchanged. “What?”

Crutchie smiled knowingly “Nothing, just check your phone”

Sarah rolled her eyes and opened her messaging app.

_**Kath:**  Do you want to go on a date?_

Sarah’s mouth dropped open and she looked at Crutchie “You knew this?”

“Why do you think Jack is talking to Katherine?” Davey smirked “You aren’t the only one who sent an S.O.S in the middle of second hour”

“I can’t believe you knew!” Sarah threw a piece of popcorn, which Crutchie caught and ate.

Her phone buzzed again “You might want to give her an answer” Crutchie reminded her

“Oh yeah!” She fumbled to unlock her phone and open her texting app

_**Sarah:**  YES!_

∞∞∞

_Meanwhile…_

“Katherine just send it” Jack prompted pushing the phone towards her.

“Not yet” Katherine bit her lip nervously as she looked at the text message that was all ready to be sent. _Do you want to go on a date?_

“What are you waiting for?” Jack asked. He poked her shoulder “Do you want an invitation?”

“Ha-ha” Katherine hit send and threw her phone on the bed. She stared at it for a second “I can’t believe I did that”

Jack snorted “Me neither”

“Do you think she’s going to say no?” Maybe that text wasn’t a good idea.

“That is not what I meant” Jack held up his hands “I just didn’t think you would actually ask”

“You have no faith in me” Katherine complained, she bumped her shoulder against Jack’s.

“I have faith in you, I just don’t have faith in your love life” Jack clarified.

“That’s valid” Katherine agreed. Her phone buzzed and she ran to pick it up from the bed. She went too quickly and knocked her phone under the bed onto the ground. Jack laughed when she finally pulled it out from under the bed.

_**Sarah:** YES!_

“She said yes!” Katherine jumped up and hugged Jack.

“I told you” Jack smiled and grabbed his bag “Let’s go”

Katherine stopped and stared at Jack “Go where?”

“I’m going to pick up my boyfriends and you are going to take her on a date” Jack explained.

“Why did I not know this?” Katherine asked

Jack smiled guiltily “It’s a surprise?”

“We are talking about this later” Katherine pointed at Jack. She looked down at her clothes and was hit with a wave of self-doubt “Should I change?”

“You look kickass” Jack straightened her blouse and brushed off fake dust “Perfect”

Katherine smiled “Thanks Jack”

“You ready?” Jack asked

“Yes”

∞∞∞

After the exciting exchange with Kath, Sarah decided she should probably start some of her homework. Ignoring the science she dug her book out of her backpack. It was technically still required reading even if she was four chapters ahead of the class. She got through another chapter before she was interrupted by honking. Davey and Crutchie ran down the stairs and smiled at her. “What’s happening?”

“Date night” Crutchie explained.

“Have fun” She waved at them and went back to her book, but Davey pulled it out of her hands

“You’re coming too”

“What?” Sarah looked between them and opened the front door.

Kath was standing on the front step smiling sheepishly “So apparently that date is tonight” She shot a glare at Jack’s car and he honked again.

“I heard” Sarah stared at her feet while Davey and Crutchie brushed past them quickly.

“Um I didn’t have a lot of planning time, so I figured we could walk to the park and get ice cream?” Katherine asked.

“Sounds fun” Sarah pulled her coat off a hanger and locked the front door.

“Enjoy your date!” Jack called he gave them a thumbs up.

“I hate you” Katherine replied with a smile. Jack drove off and they watched them go. “I can’t believe they set up a date for us”

“I’m going to murder them” Sarah agreed. She hesitantly looked down and took Katherine’s hand. She felt warm and smiled happily at Katherine.

“Were we really that obvious?” Katherine asked. They started walking towards the park.

“I guess” Sarah never would’ve guessed Katherine had a crush on her, but she clearly did. Sarah leaned over and kissed Katherine’s cheek “Thanks for asking me out”

“No problem” Katherine blushed and smiled “Best decision of my life”

“The date has barely started” Sarah pointed out. The were still walking.

“I have a feeling” Katherine promised with a knowing smirk “This can only end well”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Katherine and Sarah. Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
